lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tag der Erinnerungen (Folge)
Tag der Erinnerungen (im Original Day of the Departed) ist ein TV-Spezial aus dem Jahr 2016 und folgte auf Staffel 6. Dieses Special hat zwei Teile. Auf Tag der Erinnerungen folgt Staffel 7. Handlung Die Ninja begeben sich mit ihren neuen Fahrzeugen durch die Wüste, auf dem Weg zum historistorischen Museum. Dort angekommen begrüßt Dr. Sander Saunders, der Kurator, die sechs Helden. Während der Führung trickst Sensei Yang Cole aus, damit dieser ihm seine Waffe bringt. Cole kommt zu seinem fliegenden Tempel und wird von Yangs Schülern besiegt, die ihm die Klinge abnehmen. Sensei Yang tut die Geister der Bösewichte in ihre Statuen bis auf den Geist von Pythor da der noch lebt. Aber Pythor schließt sich denen an und nimmt seiner Statue die Waffe weg. Pythor versucht Lloyd der mit Misako bei Garmadons Statue ist zu vernichten während Kozu geht auf Dareth der beim Museum ist los . Samukai auf Jay der bei seinen Eltern ist, Cryptor auf Zane der bei der Statue seines Vaters ist, Meister Chen auf Kai und Nya die in Ignacia sind und Morro geht auf Wu los. Allerdings will Moro ihn nicht vernichten und erzählt ihn alles. Die Ninja können die besesenen Statuen besiegen und versammeln sich beim Museum wo Morro auch ihnen alles erklärt. Ihnen fällt dann auf das sie Cole vergessen haben und machen sich auf den weg um ihn zu retten. Morro geht wieder ins Museum und stellt sich so hin wie er die Statue übernommen hat und sein Geist verlässt die Statue. Cole hat sich währenddessen an den Schülern von Yang vorbei gekämpft und kämpft gegen Yang der einen Spalt geöffnet hat die ihn wieder zu menschlicher Form macht. Cole hält ihn gerade noch auf hindurch zu gehen aber Yang besiegt ihn fast. Als Cole die Hoffnung verlor weil seine Freunde ihn vergessen haben und er sich langsam auflöste hört er seine Freunde die sich auf dem Flugsegler befanden nach ihn rufen hört gab ihn das neue Kraft und er setzte seine Elementarkräfte ein und konnte Yangs Waffe zerstören. Cole konnte die Schüler von Yang überzeugen durch den Spalt zu gehen und sie wurden wieder Menschlich. Yang beichtet das er alles nur macht weil er nicht vergessen werden wollte nach seinem Tod. Cole erzählte ihn das er nicht vergessen wird und als Schöpfer von Airjitzu in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Cole wollte zusammen mit Sensei Yang durch den letzten Rest des Spaltes gehen doch Yang erzählte Cole das sein Tempel immer einen Horst braucht und einer von beiden das sein wird. Yang löste sich von Cole und Cole flog allein durch den Spalt. Es kam ein starker Wind und als die Ninja mit dem Flugsegler am immer noch fliegende Tempel und konnten Cole nicht sehen aber Cole kam dennoch und zwar wieder als Mensch. Den Ninja fällt auf das der Tempel wieder wie neu ist. Als die Ninja an Cole fragten ob es noch Geister gäbe antwortete Cole das es keinen mehr gibt aber verheimlicht das Yang immer noch im Tempel lebt und zwar als Geist. Auftritte Gut Das Ninja-Team besteht in diesem Special aus Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya und Zane (mit P.I.X.A.L.). Ebenfalls stark im Fokus steht Dareth. Unterstützt werden die Protagonisten von Wu, Misako, Ronin, Lil' Nelson (der hier zudem sein Debut hat) und Morro. Böse Das Special hat keine bestimmte Schurkenfraktion. Durch die Hand von Hauptantagonist Sensei Yang werden die Sekundärschurken Chen, Cryptor, Samukai und Kozu zum Leben erweckt, Pythor schließt sich der Gruppe ebenfalls an. Die Schurken werden von ihren jeweiligen Handlangern, den Anacondrai, Nindroiden, Skeletten und Steinsamurai, unterstützt. Eine weitere, wenn auch nur kleine, Schurkenrolle spielen Yangs Schüler. Trivia * Tag der Erinnerungen und Stafffel 7 sind die einzigen Staffeln, die nicht von den Hageman-Brüdern stammen, sondern von David Shayne. en:Day of the Departed Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:Episode